Highly accurate analysis of power consumption may be performed to control the power consumption of mobile apparatuses, such as smart phones or mobile phones. The control of power consumption in apparatuses driven by a battery, such as mobile phones, may be performed based on a predicted value of remaining battery time.
Examples of the related art are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H8-126216 and so forth.